


Apricity in the Heart of Reluctance

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Wizards are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: The British Ministry is celebrating the defeat of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. Not only is the world united but the entire Universe has been brought together and the party is host to humans, wizards and aliens from all ally planets. Newt would really rather be anywhere else but his brother Theseus is one of the crowning heroes of Grindelwald's defeat and as such the entire Scamander family is required to attend.When a chance encounter turns into a surprise engagement Newt is certain there has been a monumental misunderstanding. Of course his new husband is determined to prove him wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a crazy new idea! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander sighed as he blissfully thought of all the creatures he would rather be spending his time with.

His mother gave him a warning look and he put on a small smile for her sake. She knew how much he disliked these events. She was much the same way as him and she had borne many balls and parties with a lot more grace and poise. He supposed he could manage it as well the few times he was absolutely required to attend.

His brother was a high ranking official in the court and it was times like these that Newt could see that he was truly comfortable here. Theseus was currently kissing the hand of a visiting dignitary. Or rather what Newt supposed was her hand. She had vines and flowers rather than fingers and the dress that shimmered against her dark skin looked more like a second layer than clothing. Her beautiful large eyes and floral head made her one of the more ‘human’ looking visitors in attendance.

Today they were celebrating the defeat of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald; something his brother had played no small part in, thus the reason for his entire family’s attendance. Grindelwald had attempted to ruin nearly a thousand years of peace with a race war between humans, wizards and the various species that had come to earth. He believed that earth should only belong to those with magic and bar everyone and anything else from living here.

Newt tugged at his robes and continued to mourn the fact that besides Pickett (who refused to be removed from Newt’s person) and the Swooping Evil (a similar situation) he had none of his creatures with him and dire promises from his mother of what would happen should either of the two cause even a smidge of trouble.  He took a small sip of his champagne and mentally tried to deduce the amount of hours he would have to stay before he could leave without being rude.

His mother nudged him softly and the movement caught on the lovely gown she wore. They had been watching the spectacle from the sidelines as was often their way. His father and Theseus were much better suited to mingling with crowds. “Please don’t stand on the side all evening. I’ve promised your father a dance and it’s best to get it over with quickly. He’s not the most graceful sort but he _is_ enthusiastic.”

Newt winced in sympathy and nodded his head “I’ll be sure not to wither away on the sidelines much longer.” He tried to give a charming smile that did little to fool his mother.

“What I meant was you’ll be coming on the dance floor with me. Step lively now.” She gave a laughed as she pulled him onto the floor without further warning.

 

After several spins with his mother on the floor his father came to relieve him. He smiled as he stepped out of the way and recognized a few friends on the sidelines. “ Tina, Queenie! Wonderful to see you here.” The catsapien sisters smiled as one. Tina’s dark ears were slick against her hair and her long slender black tail was wrapped around her wrist to prevent it from being stepped on.

Queenie was not so shy about her features. Her tall golden ears stood proudly upright and her large fluffy tail waved behind her like a flag. “We wouldn’t miss this party!” Their sparkling dresses were dazzling in the candlelight. Tina’s a soft blue dress was a modest work that shimmered becomingly and Queenie was flashier with a white sequined creation that draped along her shoulders and fell onto the floor in a small puddle.

Where the sisters were Jacob couldn’t be far behind. He was a human but he was known for making pastries that were sought after by all types of creatures and species. Newt had enjoyed being the one to introduce he and Queenie to each other and the obvious love match that had sprung from it made him smile on his darkest days.

Tina seemed to be reading his train of thought “I’ve not had a moment of peace with these two. Constantly dancing and flirting with each other.” She gave Newt a small wink “I heard they’ve opened the balconies if you want to get a bit of fresh air. We’ll make sure that your mother doesn’t come after you.”

Newt could have kissed her as he hurriedly nodded his head “Yes thank you a bit of fresh air is just what I need.” He bowed once to the ladies before hurrying to the open doors before his mother could catch hold of him. At least she’ll be hobbled after dancing with his father.

 

The view on the balcony was breath taking and he can at least concede that the British Ministry has done a lovely job of setting up the place. He smiled as Pickett came to sit on his shoulder. He wondered how the moon calves are doing and if the occarmys were settling in alright. He thought about how long he would be expected to stay at the Scamander estate before he could travel again. He was enormously proud of his brother. No matter what Theseus never wavered in his support of Newt’s fascination with animals. His brother had often stood between him and their parents who wanted their second son to stay at home and help with social connections. It was fortunate that when Theseus wasn’t off being a formidable warrior  he was content to stay close to London and socialize to help the Scamander name in court. It was thankfully something he enjoyed and thus spared Newt of the guilt of it all falling squarely on his shoulders.

He was lost in thought and therefore didn’t realize when he was no longer alone until a throat cleared itself. “Pardon the interruption.”

Newt turned and found himself facing one of the most dignified guests of the evening. Percival Graves, King of the Scionites. They were a fiercely secretive race that were most notable for their nearly purple skin, three sets of arms and ability to manipulate their bones. Their middle set of hands were always firmly clasped behind their backs, the reason for this was unknown but there was speculation that it had to do with their reserved nature.

King Percival stood before him in a fine evening suit decorated with medals from his own planet as well as those he earned here on earth. Grindlwald had been apprehended when he had attempted to steal the identity of the King, not taking into account that alien biology would react differently with the Polyjuice potion. His hair was dark with a brush of silver at his temples and his sharp features looked dashing in the low evening light.

“Ah you’re not intruding on anything besides me avoiding my mother.” Newt gave a small deprecating smile and tilted his head. “If anything I believe that I’ve hogged this space for far more than my allotted amount of time.”

The King tilted his head. “I found myself wondering why there was someone alone out here. I admit I find the crush of the ballroom to be slightly suffocating.”

Newt noticed that all six of his hands had gloves and he remembered that Scionites were also known for avoiding physical contact. The young Scamander could only imagine how stressful it would be for a species who refrained from contact to be in such a crowded area. “Oh well then I suppose we can consider ourselves well suited to each other’s company.”

Percival took a small step forward and rested his lower arms against the railing. “I am not sure that is true. I caught a glimpse of you earlier on the dance floor and you moved with much grace and confidence.”

It flustered Newt to realize that he had been observed without his knowing. Of course if his mother were to ever catch wind of it she would be beside herself and insist on another turn no matter the state of her feet.  “Yes well… that comes with being unable to refuse my mother much. She’s a very persuasive woman should you ever have the pleasure of her company.”

The dark eyes looking at him perfectly masked whatever emotions might be lying behind them. Newt was at a loss when there was a sudden clatter from beside them. The wards were supposed to be anti-apparition but it was clear that someone had managed to get through. Newt was dumbstruck as the cloaked figure brandished a wand in Percival’s direction and sent out a powerful blast.

Newt recognized it as a cutting curse but the suit the King was wearing must have had some powerful protection magic woven into it as the curse knocked him off his feet but caused no physical harm.

Newt pulled out his wand and cast a binding hex before turning and finding the King falling over the railing. They were currently three floors up and while the fall might not kill the King it was certainly not a chance Newt was prepared to take.

He lunged over the railing and grabbed one of the King’s flailing hands. The air was knocked from his lungs at the weight but he heard a gathering noise behind him indicating that the attack was overheard and help was on its way. The momentary relief was short lived as the glove covering the King’s hand began to slip and Newt’s heart lunged in his throat. “Give me your other hands!”

There was only a second of hesitation before five more hands were grasping his upper arms and then blessedly Newt felt someone behind him helping pull the King over the railing.

He landed breathlessly on his back as the King was looked over and the attacker apprehended. He looked up and saw that it had been his brother who had helped pull him back from over the railing. Theseus gave a bright grin and clasped Newt on the shoulder “Trying to show me up at my own party eh?”

Newt gave a small laugh and shook his head. After all this he deserved to go home.

When he stood he found himself face to face with the King. Percival regarded him deeply for a moment before placing his top right hand over his chest and bowed nearly in half. “Many thanks for your aid Mister Scamander. I accept your proposal and you will be receiving my first gift shortly.”

With that the King was escorted away to safety before Newt could properly process what had happened. Looking down in his hand he realized he was holding one of the Kings’ gloves. It must have come off while Newt had been pulling him up and his stomach turned to ice as he remembered a brief moment when their hands touched.  “What…what just happened?”

Theseus made a choked noise beside him before his mother descended in a flurry of pink taffeta and lace. “My Newton! Engaged to a King bravo! What a marvelous evening.”

Newt paled making his freckles stand out starkly against his skin as he repeated “What just happened?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support this crazy little story has gotten! I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

Newt was arms deep in preparing lunch for the mooncalves when he heard Tina’s voice call from above his case “Newt…Newt?”

He hurriedly finished feeding them and cleaned himself up before climbing the ladder and sticking his head out. “Oh Tina! I’m so sorry I must have forgotten we had lunch plans give me one moment.” He pulled himself fully out of the case and started searching for a jacket when Tina cleared her throat to get his attention.

He was in the middle of refitting some of the case’s features for his next bout of traveling. There were a few improvements he wanted to make on some of the enclosures and there had to be a better way to store some of the food, he needed to work on enlarging the storage space and place more temperature charms.

While at home at the estate his mother was more than happy to allow the creatures to roam. There was enough room on their land and since his mother could no longer travel as much as she once did it was a chance for her to meet some of the creatures themselves and hear their stories.

Tina and Queenie had been over many times since they were children so it was not strange that his mother would send her up to his room. He locked the case on his bed and turned to her “I’m sorry Tina were you saying something else?”

Her ears twitched and her tail was waving behind her almost nervously. “We didn’t have lunch plans Newt but…um actually have you read the paper today?” For the first time Newt realized she was carrying what looked like today’s issue in her hand and it was a bit odd for her to ask considering that Newt didn’t make a habit of reading the news.

“No I can’t say I have. Is there something about a creature in it?” He wondered what sort of creature would make the papers and if they had what was the story. He hoped it was nothing terrible but too often the beautiful creatures that should be protected were instead sold into terrible conditions and treated even worse.

 “Just read it Newt!” Finally Tina’s patience with Newt’s wandering mind was finished and she thrust the paper at him.

There on the front page was the stern image of Percival Graves, King of the Scionites. He was dressed in a formal tunic decorated with medals and the black material was striking against his purple skin. Even in the moving picture he remained impassive and Newt had the sudden insight that the King did not smile much.

 

When his eyes moved passed the picture he realized suddenly why Tina would have come over in such a hurry to show him this. “Oh...my.”

 

_‘It has been reported that last night, at the ball commemorating the defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindlewald, there was an attempted attack on King Graves. Sources say that a small breach was created in the barrier put up to protect this event and the King was the target of an unsuccessful assassination attempt._

_The evening came to an exciting end as Newton Scamander, younger brother to national hero Theseus Scamander, helped thwart the attack and saved the King’s life.  In the heat of the moment it is reported that the young Scamander proposed to the King and his offer was accepted. It is believed that the King even allowed Scamander to touch his bare hands! Congratulations to the betrotheds!’_

 

Newt had remembered the King saying something of the sort when they parted but it all happened so quickly that he wasn’t quite sure if what the newspaper was saying was true or not. He did remember enough to recall the heat of the King’s bare hand against his. They had been surprisingly warm and Newt threw aside the paper as he started digging through his books. “I must have something on the Scionites!”

Tina looked on with barely concealed amusement. “I was there when they heard the attack Newt. You asked him for his hands and he gave them to you. I don’t know much about the Scionites but everyone knows their hands are sacred.”

Newt made an exasperated sound as he pulled aside more books. His hair was in disarray from managing in the case and his white shirt was partially unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and a few stains from something or other. “ _To pull him over of course!_ ”

He ran his hand over his face as he finally found the book he was looking for. “I can’t believe he would take that as a proposal. Why would he even accept?”

Flipping through the book of intergalactic species he located the chapter he was looking for.

 

_Scionites are a very private race that not much is known about. They live on the planet Scion which is similar to Earth though much of the planet is covered in deserts due to proximity to its nearby Sun. Scionites have predominately purple skin that can fluxes drastically in hue. They are most notable for their six arms. Though their middle set is reserved only for close family and marriage partners._

_The Scionites consider their middle hands sacred and bare skin contact is strictly limited to touching between parent and child and life partners. Once a Scionites hand has been touched they are considered married._

_It is also believed that they have a form of touch telepathy that can be muted through gloves. Another notable feature is their ability to manipulate their bones though to what extent there has been no recorded information to date._

Tina giggled as she read over his shoulder “Newt you dog!”

Newt paled and looked up at her “What are the chances mother hasn’t read the paper?”

 

 

Percival was in the privacy of his own chambers as he regarded his marriage hands. He had read the newspaper and often wondered about humans and their need to proclaim everything. However he was pleased that his impending marriage was known, though to his kind he was as good as married he had traveled much and knew that for humans it was a more complicated matter.

His mind wandered back to the previous evening when the young man had reached for him. He knew at the time that Newt Scamander had no idea what taking a Scionite’s hand meant but his gloves had been in place and his life in immediate danger. He could have recovered the situation had his glove not slipped and skin contact had been made.

In that instant Newton Scamander’s entire life and mind had been opened to him. What he glimpsed was a beautiful soul and passionate spirit. Unfortunately he had been taken into protective custody by his guards before he could do more than accept the proposal though it had been unintentional. He regarded his first gift and hoped that it was proper enough for the engagement to continue.

 

 

Confronting his mother was every bit as terrible as Newt imagined. Especially considering there had been a delivery made just before lunch.

Lady Scamander could barely control her expression as a servant from King Percival presented a large black egg for Newt’s consideration. Her youngest son appeared dumbstruck and she was considerate enough to admit that she would not be much better should she have found herself in the situation.

“Newton dear don’t be rude you must accept the gift.” She urged him quietly and she was quite proud she had kept her laughter contained.

Newt shook his head as he gently took the egg into his arms “How did he even get one of these?” His expression started to fill with irritation “I do hope he didn’t spate a mother from her young on my account!”

The servant cleared his throat and all three sets of his arms were primly tucked behind his back. “No sir. Our King knows about your generous heart concerning all creatures. He heard about a black market seller who had the dragon egg and procured it for you so that it would have a good home. He did try to find out where the mother was located but we believe it will take us a few months to find her and rescue her. Our king hopes that this is an acceptable First Gift and promises to ensure a full courtship before your official human wedding.” The servant bowed and looked at Newt “Might I tell the king you are pleased?”

Huffing though secretly dazed by the opportunity granted him Newt nodded “Yes please tell him this is quite pleasing and I appreciate the attempt to find the mother.” He gave a warm smile and brightened as a thought crossed his mind. “Oh! Here…”

He hurried from the room and returned back with the glove from last night clutched in his hands “I thought he might be wanting this back…I’m sure he has more but I didn’t want for him to be uncomfortable.”

The servant eyed the glove for a moment. “Indeed sir. It is Scionite tradition that you keep the glove until your formal ceremony. At that time you would done the glove yourself as a symbol of your union.”

Newt’s face flushed “Oh…um well then please let him know I’ll keep it safe?”

This seemed to please the servant as he once again bowed “Our king will be relieved to hear it. Good after noon Master Scamander and Lady Scamander.”

 

Once he had departed Newt only had a moment to brace himself before his mother turned on him. “Newton I am so proud of you! And what a thoughtful gift! We must invite him over to dinner at once! I’ll start the preparations, you must help me find out what they like to eat I don’t want to insult my future son in law!”

His mother carried him away as she began planning out loud all the things they would have to make ready for such a visit. Newt’s heart sunk at the thought that this now doubt meant he would have to postpone his traveling at least until the matter of the marriage was settled. Yet he could not quite stop the little flutter his heart gave as he looked down at the dragon egg. He cast a warming charm on it and started thinking of how he would take care of his newest creature.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient during the long wait! I'm afraid life got a little bit away from me but hopefully I'll be back on a good writing schedule!

 

 

 

Dinner with Percival was an unusual event to say the least.

His mother had truly out done herself striving to serve dishes that were familiar to Percival’s home planet or were close earth approximations of them. She had threatened Newt within an inch of his life that he would be prompt and tidy when his…fiancé arrived. He had done his best to squirrel away his animals but they had always been sensitive to his moods and they could sense that there was something troubling him and that led them to being a little more excitable than usual. Pickett and the swooping evil hung on his frame and when his mother had given them a pointed look he set his foot down. If they were truly going to go through this courtship there was no point in hiding Newt’s nature from Percival. He refused to be changed for the sake of a good match.

When the King’s carriage arrived it suddenly felt tremendously more real. Up until this point he supposed that he was subconsciously telling himself that there had been some terrible misunderstanding and that it would all blow over. Once Percival stepped out of the carriage however he was brought to the shocking reality that if all went as a courting usually did he could very well be marrying the man before him.

Percival was once again clad in his nearly military formal wear. He supposed that the first dinner at an intended’s residence might require such formality. Newt also had the passing thought of what it would be like when it was his turn to dine in Percival’s home. Would the same amount of formality apply? He was certain that a visitor of this level would have their own private home. Most visiting species preferred it so that they could feel at home even when their planets were so far away.

His mother’s pointed cough let him know that his thoughts had once again gotten away from him.

He felt his face heat realizing that the King was looking down at him and though his expression was hard to read Newt was hopeful that he spotted a bit of amusement in his eyes.

“Ah…Good evening your highness.” He managed at last and gave a quick bow of his head. Instead of being pleased however there was the faintest expression of distaste that crossed Percival’s features.

“Was my first gift not acceptable? My servant informed me that you were quite taken with it. I promise that I will do all I can to secure the mother I know how important that is for you. He also said you kept my glove…I had assumed that it was well received.” Percival’s tone was perfectly level but there was a bit of urgency to it that Newt regretted putting there even for something so minor as a misunderstanding.

“What? No of course it was very well received! He passed along that you were searching for the mother and I was really touched.” To prove he was being earnest Newt revealed that he had the egg with him. Magic didn’t work very well on dragon eggs but he had managed a good heating charm on it that would keep the life inside of it thriving. Newt found it difficult to be separated from it so he had also secured it with a traveling spell so that it would hover near him where he could keep an eye on it.  Realizing that his formality had been insulting Newt felt his face heating again as he admitted “I didn’t want to take any liberties in how I should address you.”

Percival had listened intently during the explanation and smiled softly when he saw the egg. It was a good sign indeed that his intended was so protective of his gift. He understood the wizard’s misunderstanding at once and inclined his head “I see than please let me put you at ease. As my intended you may address me however you wish. Though it would please me greatly if you were to use my name.”

Behind his back his marriage hands clenched together in a momentary sign of weakness. Hearing Newt say his name without any formal address would be a gift unto itself in his mind.  

Trying to pretend they were alone instead of surrounded by his nosy family Newt nodded “Very well…Thank you Percival. Please feel free to call me Newt no one really calls me Artemis”

Percival nodded at the permission and allowed himself to be escorted inside. He was touched as Lady Scamander explained what they would be having for dinner. She asked his acceptance that the food might not be up to the standards of his home planet but they at least wanted to make the attempt.  He had not had any food resembling his home fare for quite some time. He traveled frequently to secure alliances for his planet and while he was grateful to have experienced many different cultures there was no denying that sometimes he longed for the sense of home.

The meal passed easily with the Lord and Lady asking him polite questions about himself and his people. There was not much to explain in his mind but they seemed fascinated with his hands and the traditions surrounding them. Lady Scamander also told him he looked very striking with his dark purple skin and he preened when he sensed that his betrothed echoed her sentiments.

Theseus too was accommodating though he seemed to ask more pointed questions than his parents. Percival had heard about his many feats and was grateful for his help in defeating the dark wizard. Instead of being put off by his protectiveness towards his brother Percival was quite pleased there was someone who was not willing for Newt to be married off to the first suitor.

Lady Scamander was kind but every once in a while she would slip about how _surprised_ they were that someone had taken an interest in their Newt and how difficult he could be sometimes. Each time Newt would bashfully hang his head and Percival would try to steer the conversation towards greener pastures. While he was grateful that there were no contenders for Newt’s hand he certainly did not want his intended mate to think he was anything less than divine. It was hard to put into words how his people worked but he had seen the pure essence of Newt and had no intention of changing him even the slightest.

As dinner finished the couple was allowed a few minutes alone in the garden as Percival’s carriage was pulled around. They were not entirely unescorted as Theseus hung close to the balcony but at the very least they could keep their words to themselves.

“I had a very pleasant evening. I hope I am not being too forward but asking that we might repeat this event? Perhaps at my own place of residence?” Percival’s voice was as always level and calm, another trait of his people, yet he could hear a faint edge of hopefulness creeping into it.

Newt smiled and nodded “Of course I think I would enjoy that immensely.” He grinned and added “I apologize in advance for my mother she is nearly insistent with her curiosity once it’s piqued.”

Percival gave a soft laugh and tilted his head “I find that for you I would suffer any sort of torture. Your mother is by far one of the easiest obstacles I can surmount for you.”

 He seemed to hesitate for a moment before braving “If it is not too forward…might I hold your hand again before I depart?” Secretly Percival was taken aback by his own boldness…and the fact that he knew perfectly well that such an action would not be permitted on his home planet but because of their ignorance of his traditions he could get away with this indiscretion.

Despite his ignorance Newt seemed fully aware that Percival was asking for a clandestine intimacy and cast a quick glance to his brother on the balcony. Of course to Theseus it would look like a most chaste form of intimacy but for Percival… Newt grinned at the thought and nodded “I find that perfectly bold.”

Slowly Percival removed his hands from behind his back and carefully took off his gloves. He held his second set of arms out with his palms upwards and waited patiently for Newt to make the next move.

Taking a moment to appreciate Newt looked down at the strong violet hands in front of him, paler than the rest of his skin no doubt because of the constant use of gloves. He looked up at Percival and found the eyes looking back at him dark with anticipation. It made his own blood run fast at just the thought of what this small exchange might be doing to the powerful king in front of him and a boldness unlike he’d ever felt before welled up in him as he placed his hands on top of Percival’s own.

At the contact Percival’s eyes slid closed and his entire being seemed to still even his breath became shallow before he let out one big gust. Seeing this reaction Newt found himself wondering what would happen if he pushed just the slightest bit more and closed his hands around Percival’s and stroked his fingers along the soft skin he found.

Percival’s grip tightened for a moment before he stiffly pulled away. “That…Thank you my Newt…” His breath was ragged and he had only barely gotten his gloves returned when his servant came to fetch him for his carriage.

Before he left he gave Newt a deep bow of his head “I look forward to seeing you in my home.” He tilted his head towards Newt’s family before entering his carriage and talking off into the night.

 

Newt watched him go as he ignored his mother’s excited voice carrying on about weddings and traditions and his father’s soft remarks that it had only been one successful dinner. His mind kept circling over how vulnerable the king had looked when he had asked Newt to hold his hands and the way that such a simple touch had electrified him.

He felt his face heat as he imagined telling Tina and Queenie. He could already imagine their responses and found himself penning letters to them asking them to join him for lunch tomorrow and sending it off with his owl. Their responses were quick and enthusiastic.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE I SINCERELY HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH IT!

 

 

 

The evening after dinner at the Scamander residence Percival waited patiently until finally he was alone in his room.

The townhouse he used when residing in Earth was quiet and there were only the small noises of the night that came through the window. The last servant had gone to bed and now he was truly alone.

He drew the curtains across the window. His valet had offered to do so for him but his staff was long used to him preferring to handle his own small chores. He had also declined a change insisting that he was not some child and that he could tend to his own evening clothes.

In reality he wanted to get the buzzing that was tearing his skin apart out as soon as possible but it was not to be done while there were servants about.

He thought about Newt’s hair in the moonlight, the way his eyes had reflected the soft light of the candles back to him over dinner, the small curve of his lips…and his hands. _Oh moons his hands_!

His top hands clenched into fists and his marriage hands soothingly rubbed thumbs over each other. On his own planet his behavior in the garden would have never been permitted and despite his standing as King Newt’s family would have had every right to call off the courtship. Of course since their bare marriage hands had already touched in his own home he wouldn’t have needed to bother with a courtship and Newt would already be in his house… in his bed.

The candles gave the room a soft glow and he wondered if Newt would like the light blue crystals that his planet used in place of flame. His intended seemed to be the curious and open minded sort. Perhaps he could even show Newt the creatures that were unique to his world.

He thought of the way that Newt’s eyes would light up whenever he spoke regarding his creatures. Percival was aware that two of them often resided on Newt’s person at all times. It spoke of Newt’s kind nature that such creatures were drawn to him and were protective of him.

He slowly lowered himself to the bed as he thought about what their married life might be like. All of Newt’s precious babies tucked away for the night, the crystal’s low in their room and the servants done for the evening. Percival slowly brought all six of his hands before him and very slowly drew off the gloves on his marriage hands.

Perhaps Newt would be the teasing sort…not understanding personally how the hands received feelings maybe he would touch tentatively in the sweetest torture? Or perhaps he would be more bold? Mayhap even with his mouth he would press soft kisses to them?

He felt his length stiffen and thought of the other difference between their species. He refused to touch himself _down there_ until he was properly married to Newt. As far as he was concerned it was his now and he would wait for pleasure until Newt himself delivered it. But there was nothing stopping him from imaging how kind and curious Newt would touch him. He gave his love so generously, would he make love the same way?  

He thrummed with the need to find out. Moons give him strength for the remainder of this trial.

 

 

The next afternoon for lunch Newt found himself being interrogated by two very lovely catsapian sisters and his unending patience for them was giving way for the terrible thought that he had brought this on upon himself.

Tina was being merciful to him but only just. Even her reserved nature could not ignore the fact that Newt was being courted by a _King_.

Queenie had no such reservations and continued to ask bold and confusing questions until at last she asked the one that terrified Newt the most.

“Are you supposed to give him gifts in return?”

Newt’s blood nearly froze at the thought and he wondered how selfish one man could be? Here Percival was giving such lovely and thoughtful gifts and Newt never even considered giving one in return? How his intended must think of him! Perhaps he was already regretting his decision to court if Newt was going to be such a shallow fellow.

“Oh Queenie I never even considered! What should I do? Is it already too late?” He tugged at his hair in absent thought and Tina gently took his hand away before he could do damage.

“My dear if he hasn’t realized that you are oblivious to most social cues than your courtship was doomed from the start. You married him without even realizing it for Merlin’s sake!” Tina smiled and patted his hand “We’ll take you shopping this afternoon and you will find him something just perfect I know it.”

Queenie’s eyes got a disturbing glint to them at the mention of shopping.

 

 

“Sire a package has arrived for you. It is from your intended’s house would you like to open it in private?” Percival’s butler, Sebastian, had worked for his family for many years and had more decorum than entire monarchies put together.

Percival looked up from his paperwork and nodded absently. Newt had sent him a gift? How unexpected but delightful. He finished his task quickly so that he might be able to give it his full attention. It was very sweet of Newt to be thinking of him and it held good promise for their future.

Once Sebastian had left and the paperwork sent off, with an owl of all things how remarkable! Percival finally gazed upon the package that was wrapped in pretty paper and tied with a silky bow.

Percival looked and saw that Sebastian was kind enough to close the door behind him. No doubt he had sensed Percival’s need for privacy and once again the King was grateful to have servants of such caliber. He pulled of the glove of his top right hand and slowly ran his fingers over the ribbon. His nails were black against his purple skin and it contrasted with the red of the bow. He felt the left over essence of Newt and realized that his beloved had tied the package himself. He pulled the ribbon and brought the strand to his nose as though he could catch more of Newt on it. Tucking the ribbon into his pocket he then preceded to unwrap the box and remove the lid. When he saw what lay inside he was once again grateful for Sebastian’s discretion.  His face flushed dark purple as he gazed wordlessly on what was inside.

It seemed he was to be married to a minx!

He hurriedly replaced the lid and carried the package to his private chamber with the color still high on his cheeks. There was no reason to leave such a private thing around! Who knew who might spy it? His hearts were beating erratically in his chest and he wondered if he could withstand the rest of their courtship if Newt continued to torment him so wonderfully.

 

 

Newt smiled at to himself as he fed the Mooncalves and the Ocarmys nuzzled his neck as they went from place to place using him as a convenient stopping post.  He wore his usual old clothes that he donned when he was in his case to save his mother heartache over his good clothing. He wondered if Percival had liked his gift. Surely if his home planet was full of deserts than Earth would be rather cold to him and they were soon approaching fall. When he had seen the fur lined leather gloves in the shop he had known at once they were the perfect gift.

Queenie and Tina had seemed to be hinting that the gift might carry another meaning. He had tried to reason out what they were implying and then he realized that he should include some oil to care for the leather. If hands were so precious to his people than the gloves must be well cared for as well. Of course he made sure to buy three pairs so that Percival would be able to keep all his hands nice and warm as the cool weather approached. He had done his best to gage the size and had even worn them to see if they were a little larger than his own hands.

In the end Queenie had seemed endlessly amused for some reason and Tina simply looked exasperated. Honestly he couldn’t imagine what they were trying to impress upon him.

 

That evening once again alone in his chambers Percival could resist temptation no more and donned the sinful gloves that Newt had sent him. He saved his marriage hands for last and was grateful that he had done so. It appeared that at some point Newt had tried on a pair of the gloves and his left over energy nearly overwhelmed Percival out of keeping his silent promise of waiting for the relief only Newt could give him.

Sweat beaded down his brow as he flexed his hands in the gloves and felt Newt’s energy and magic surround him. Lying out across the bed basking in the sensation as his bare skin glowed in the candlelight Percival feverishly pleaded to Newt that he would wait as long as he deemed necessary no matter the torture.

_But please dearest Newt. Do not make me wait too long._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you all so much for your patience please enjoy!

 

 

 

 Newt knew that soon they would reach the stage in their courtship where they would need to attend public functions together in order to cement their current standing. He disliked most events and knew that Percival was looking into something that would not be so trying and perhaps even enjoyable for their first debut. He could only hope it would either be something short, quiet or pertaining to magical creatures.

As they waited for such an event his mother decided that regular meetings were the best way to keep the romance fresh. She insisted that the King come to afternoon tea and implied that it would be a very casual and relaxed occasion simply for Percival to become better acquainted with the Scamander family. Newt was justly suspicious and so were his father and brother.

They were right to be so as tea was a remarkably stressful affair.

 

Newt sipped daintily from his cup and tried to think of witty conversation but his thoughts became too jumbled in his mind and the words clogged up his throat. Percival certainly didn’t seem to mind as he sat across from the youngest Scamander and was content to sample from his own cup.

There was a strange heat in the room that Newt couldn’t quite put his finger on. Absently he stroked the dragon egg that floated near him and wondered if there was something he could have missed. When he had arrived this afternoon Percival had politely thanked him for the gloves and Newt could see that he was already wearing them so that had to be good sign. There had been something in the King’s eyes as he looked at Newt that made something deep inside of him shiver in anticipation, but for what and why escaped him entirely.

 So instead they sat in silence and had their tea as each of them became lost in thoughts of the other.

 

Percival had not been prepared for the combined sensation of wearing the gloves and being in such close proximity to Newt. He had thought perhaps he would have time to brace himself but it seemed the matriarch of the family had other plans as she insisted they have a private tea in the library while the rest of the family were seated in the gardens. Theseus had tried to protest for propriety’s sake but his mother had silenced him with a stern look. Percival was left with the impression that she was not a woman that was taken lightly once she set her mind to something.

Ordinarily he wouldn’t mind some alone time with his intended but as he was currently battling his own instincts and needs some added company might have kept him in his proper place. Instead he was tormented with the vision of Newt absently licking tea from his lips and the way his long slender fingers and hands handled the fine china was almost obscene.

This was going to be a long tea.

 

Finally Newt could stand the uncomfortable silence no more and set aside his tea. “Are you alright your majesty? You seem…different this afternoon.”

Startled by the formal address Percival looked up and opened his mouth to protest when Newt seemed to realize his mistake.

“I’m sorry I meant Percival. You just seem distracted and I’m not sure if I have done something wrong or if perhaps there is something you wished to discuss with me…” Newt tried to keep the doubt that had slowly started. Perhaps as he had suspected Percival was realizing that they were not well matched and was trying to find a polite way of letting him know.

The echo of Newt’s thoughts reached Percival and he was glad that they had exchanged contact enough times for him to receive them. Intently he leaned forward and took Newts hands with his top gloved ones and caressed them gently. “I am as ardently yours as the first day we met. I am only distracted with thoughts of my own and I apologize. Your generous gifts quite overwhelm me is all but for you my dear Newt there is little I would not do and no trial I would deny.” As he suspected Newt had no idea of the double meaning his gift had presented.

Boldly he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Newt’s hands. In a moment of carelessness he failed to realize that their brief mental connection was still open.

Newt let out a soft gasp before he was swept up into Percival’s fantasy.

 

_The lights in the King’s private chamber were low and Newt was spread out decadently across silken sheets. He looked up as Percival loomed over him. Those black eyes stared at him and he could see the passion burning inside of them. He parted his lips to speak but his words were stolen with a kiss. His body arched but hands held him in place._

_His arms were held above his head by one pair of hands but caused him no strain. A second pair teased down his chest and cupped his nipple and mercilessly played with it until he was crying into the kiss. His hips rocking in need of friction and finally, blessedly, one hand cupped him through his pants and the other slid behind to tease his hole. How was he already so prepped? Had had he done it earlier. He couldn’t remember._

_Newt’s stray thought of prepping distracted Percival’s fantasy and redirected it to watching Newt’s fingers which he had been studying all afternoon slick with oil as they slid into him and made him ready for his husband._

_Newt!_

_Percival!_

Finally regaining control of himself Percival pulled away and cleared his throat even as he struggled to remain collected. It was nearly an impossible task as he looked at Newt’s dazed expression and the way he looked utterly ruined though all Percival had done physically was press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Darling…Newt…are you alright?” Percival yearned to reach forward but he sensed that should they touch again, even with his hands covered and protected that they might go completely across the line that they had been so dangerously flirting with.

Newt managed to recover himself and cleared his throat as he nodded shakily. “Ah yes..I’d read about your people’s ability to do that but to experience it firsthand…Is it always so intense?”

Percival gave a weak smile as he poured them both tea instead of answering. He wasn’t sure if Newt would be frightened off by the truth. Normally it was much more intense. They finished their tea in silence and Percival wondered if there was any way to recover the afternoon.

 

After Tea had passed Percival had some matters to attend to and so he bid the Scamander family farewell. He was especially brief with Newt and while the rest of the family looked on in confusion Newt could hardly get himself to look away from his shoes.

After the King had left his mother grilled him on if something had gone wrong in the library and he had turned such a bright shade of red that she had laughed delightedly and hurried to look into more preparations for a wedding. She had originally thought a winter wedding next year but she was starting to think it more prudent for a spring setting.

Theseus quietly took his brother aside and ensured that nothing unwanted had taken place. Again Newt’s countenance had turned a vivid hue he let the matter drop with a fond pat on his brother’s shoulder and a stern word to be careful.

Newt was thankful when his family allowed him to have a moment to himself and he hurried to his room. The images that had flown into his mind in the library still haunted him and he found himself quickly untucking himself from his trousers and running a hasty hand over his member as he remembered the heat in Percival’s eyes and the way those hands had felt on his body. He covered his mouth with his other hand as the images once again overwhelmed him.

His member was hot and thick in his hand and he was soon slick as he ran his hand up and down and teased himself as much as he could. There was not long to wait before he was cumming breathless against his plain white sheets with the afternoon sun spilling across his body. Freckles on full display and his hair a mess as he tried to catch his breath and realized there would be more instances like this as he and Percival grew closer.

How on earth was he going to withstand the rest of the courtship?

 

Percival slammed into his private chambers as soon as he was able. The library had been a trial enough but with his growing connection to Newt he felt when his intended had brought himself to climax that very afternoon. Their connection was still weak and would require time and patience to strengthen it. However they had recently connected and Newt was thinking of him quite strongly when he came so the sensations came through even if Percival was not tormented with the entire experience.

There were no rules prohibiting Newt from touching himself and certainly not after what Percival had done to him in the library. Yet as the proposer in this situation as per his people’s traditions Percival had more trials to bear. He wondered feverishly if Newt would be able to withstand the beast he was turning him into. He tried to train his mind away from it but instead the image came to him so strongly.

_Newt bathed in the light of the full moon on their wedding night in nothing but sheer silken robes as he waited for his husband on the bed like an offering. After their courtship finally able to connect with Percival completely. In his mind Percival could feel how taunt his body was, the burning need driving him inside as he finally was permitted to fully touch and taste his mate. No gloves, no clothes, no layers between their bodies or their minds as they fused into one complete being._

With a frustrated curse Percival splashed his face with water. He prayed that Newt would be able to withstand it. He was not sure how much longer he would be able to resist.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Some exciting stuff in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE! You have all been so amazing and supportive I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the story!

 

 

 

Unexpected trials of courting Newt were some of the key differences between their cultures. For Percival’s people touch of any kind was rare and reserved for only the most important people in one’s life and that was not including all the rituals that went into place with the marriage hands.

Yet for humans and wizards especially touch was common even among mere acquaintances and Newt himself was a very tactile person though some of that had to do with his ease of touching dangerous animals. Then there was of course Queenie and Tina, their race was exceedingly tactile and seemed to be constantly touching Newt which was a new form of torture for Percival.

They. Would. Not. Stop. _Touching_. 

He supposed that there was always the chance that they didn’t know how sacred touch was to his people but at one point during the party Queenie had looked over at him and given him such a deviously knowing smile. They understood _exactly_ what they were doing.

Newt however was completely unaware and Percival was certain that it would not endear him to Newt if he suddenly ripped off Tina’s lingering hand and growled in her face. No matter how entertaining that thought might be. He stopped a passing waiter for a drink and noticing that Newt did not have one selected one for him as well. He caught Theseus watching him from across the ballroom and the brother of his intended gave him a knowing smile and a nod in the direction of the sisters. It seemed that while he would receive sympathy in that area he would be getting no active support.

He wondered what Theseus might be thinking of his engagement to his brother. The man was well known in this galaxy and several others for his skills. Truthfully he would be welcomed anywhere he chose to go but it seemed he was most content at home with his parents and serving the polite politics of his area. He brought to mind the quote ‘still waters run deep’ he had no doubt that Theseus held several opinions of the courtship but that he was perhaps content to let it play out and allow his brother to make his own choices. He also had little doubt that if he even suspected that Newt was being used in any way he would not hesitate to use his legendary skills against the perpetrator. King or no.

He made another polite nod to Theseus before he made his way across the floor and waited patiently for Newt to acknowledge him as he waited for his intended to finish his story. He was in the middle of a rather interesting tale about how he had gotten the approval from a centaur heard for him to observe their migration patterns for a year.  From what Percival could follow it had followed a strange pattern of a near death experience at the hands of the said centaurs and then undeniable charm to turn the situation around to their mutual benefit. Percival wondered if he should simply get used to hearing about these sort of escapades or if perhaps once he was married if Newt would at least attempt to take better care of his life. There would be no stopping his adventures, Percival was sure, but at the very least he hoped to temper them.

He stood for several minutes with both drinks in his free hands and finally Tina took pity on him. “Newt darling…” she pointed in Percival’s direction with a small smile.

Newt turned and was still in the middle of performing a gesture when he accidently slapped the drink out of Percival’s hand an upended it over the king. The smile that had been blooming on his lips dies and he paled in mortification as more than a few onlookers turned in their direction. The titters were muted but still clearly heard by their little party.

A waiter instantly appeared and took the other drink from Percival and provided a quick spell to clean him dry.  At the very least magic was a terrible handy thing. “Oh Percival I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you were right there…” Newt trailed off into horrified mumblings but Percival could only smile.

“No harm done truly. Though I suppose I’ll need to get you another drink if you’ve not had too many already.” Percival teased and was rewarded with another deep blush and an embarrassed comment that no Newt had not even had a single drink yet _thank you_.

Once again Percival caught Theseus watching them but he was too busy hiding his laughter to note Percival’s attention.

He seemed to have passed some sort of test with Tina and Queenie because they introduced themselves and managed to keep their hands and tails restrained for the rest of the evening. Something that Percival was thankful for and he made sure to compliment their lovely dresses and listened attentively when they spoke of some of their adventures with Newt.

As far as first formal appearances went as a courting couple Percival was confident enough to name it a success. He noticed when the evening started to die down and he gently cupped Newt’s arm as he guided him out to the balcony. “Did you enjoy yourself this evening?”

Newt smiled “Yes…of course I could have done without spilling my drink all over you!” His expression began to redden again but Percival laughed away the concern.

“It was a _refreshing_ addition to the evening. I believe it even put me in Tina and Queenie’s good graces.”

Newt’s smile gentled at that “Yes they can be a bit protective, I believe they took it easy on you considering that to your people we are already married.” He flushed again remembering the shared vision they had of the wedding night. Tina and Queenie had been interrogating him about the courtship before Percival arrived and he had hurried to change the subject to nearly anything else before Percival could overhear.

Percival’s eyes darkened as he recalled it too and gently crowded Newt against the balcony. “There is little else I think of besides speeding up our courtship so that I might make you my husband in all ways and to both of our peoples.”

Newt’s breath hitched and he glanced around but they were alone for the moment. “We can’t…not here…” His voice was weak but his eyes looked slightly lost as Percival began to remove one of his gloves.

“Then cast on of your spells so that none may see us.” He whispered the words against Newt’s ear before gently caressing his intendeds’ cheek. Touching Newt with bare skin was tantalizing every time and he waited until he felt the tingle of illusion magic before he pushed forward some of his thoughts.

He was not so bold as to revisit their wedding night. Instead he showed Newt images of kissing him deeply before the fire in his chambers. Newt’s animals tucked in and sleeping peacefully all around them. He showed himself pushing Newt gently back against the ground and caging him in with his arms and superior strength.

Newt gasped as he closed his eyes and got lost in the vision. It was scandalous that they were imaging such things together but if someone were to break his illusion all they would see was Percival’s hand on his cheek. A perfect image of chaste intimacy.

Finally Percival found the strength to pull away and he gave a long lingering look to Newt as he donned is glove. “We do not have much longer to go before we can successfully claim our courtship completed. That is of course if you believe our match will be satisfactory.”

Nodding Newt tried to compose himself before he would be confined with his family in limited space as they returned to their home for the evening. His father was usually oblivious but his brother and mother were not. “I believe so.” He managed to say smoothly though the blush was still high on his cheeks.

The spell hiding them faded and Percival cut a bow. “Then I look forward to your acceptance gift with eager anticipation. Please have you and your family join me for tea before the week is out. I will have to travel soon for some business and I would like a few more memoires with you to accompany me. The trip will not be long but I will be eager for my return before I have even departed.”

He turned and left as his guards came to gather him they gave a polite nod in Newt’s direction. Newt however was unaware of the acknowledgement because he was too busy lost in his sudden turmoil.

What was he going to give Percival as an acceptance gift?!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Only a few more chapters to go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! Thank you all so much for your amazing patience and support. This won't be the last chapter but the ending is coming! I got a little distracted by my birthday sorry about the delay! Thank you so much for reading!

 

 

 

“Newt is…gone?”

Percival Graves, King of the Scionites was not used to being speechless.

Yet here he was in his betrothed’s home having been invited for tea and being informed by the family that Newt had gone off on one of his many adventures with little to no explanation on when he would be back or what exactly he was doing.

Lord and Lady Scamander looked sheepish as they informed him of the development. It appeared that sometime yesterday evening Newt had received a letter that he had been urgently waiting for and had packed up and taken off with hardly a word to his mother or father about the situation.

“I’m afraid this is rather the course for our Newt. Once he gets word of some creature or another needing assistance he’s off barely remembering his coat.” Lord Scamander gave a big laugh as he touched his softly rounded belly and his prominent mustache twitched from the action.

Lady Scamander at least looked a little more embarrassed than her husband. “Yes Newt sometimes does get carried away. He took his case with him which means he’s either going to be gone for a while or he’s attempting to capture the creature he’s after.” She did not wring her hands but she desperately wanted to. “This of course doesn’t mean that he isn’t still interested in your offer of courtship. It is merely…a delay if you will.”

Percival’s expression was impassible as usual as he looked at the small family assembled in front of him. He clearly remembered the conversation he and Newt had the night they were on the balcony together and he remembered ardently telling Newt that he was due to leave for business soon and that he wanted some new memories to take with him. Did his passion scare off his fiancé? Was Newt perhaps taking this opportunity to let the relations between them cool? Was he changing his mind? None of this showed in his expression but his marriage hands were clenched so tightly he thought he might break a knuckle.

Theseus had been keeping silent the entire time watching how the King would take the news of Newt’s disappearance. “Mother, Father you knew it was only a matter of time before he took off again. Our Newt has a large and generous heart and he can’t stand for a minute the thought of some creature out there that might need his help and him not doing anything about it. He is one of the leading experts in his field so it’s likely that whatever the case is he _is_ the only one able to provide the assistance needed.”

He held Percival’s eyes as he finished “Besides any husband of Newt’s needs to be prepared for this eventuality. It’s not like Newt to be content at home and wile away his days. This is the perfect chance to see if this match is a good one.”

Percival knew a challenge when he saw one. He had wondered if Theseus had any doubts about the match and it seemed that now was the time he was going to air them. There was a look in his eyes that said he would not allow the King to limit his brother in any way.  Newt would be free to live his life as he chose and Theseus Scamander would ensure it.

 

Percival remembered the moment their hands had touched the first time. The moment he realized that Newt was the one for him even if tradition on his planet didn’t dictate that he marry him. Newt was an effervescent soul. Bright with kindness and compassion and tinged with the ache that he could not save them all. Percival had heard all about the adventures his beloved had in the past and knew that there would be no stopping him nor would he want to.

His status had passed him with the Lord and Lady, his patience had passed him with the sisters that Newt called his closest friends, this was Theseus’ test. This is what he had been waiting for before giving his blessing on the match.

Though his spine was already perfectly straight Percival poised himself. “Of course this does nothing to the courtship. Newt has never been shy about his passions and I would never want to come between him and them. I only wished to see him before I departed for some business but I will be hopeful of his return by the time I come back. In the mean time I will see if I can get a message to him ensuring him of my continued affections and to see if there is any assistance that I may provide.”

He was convinced that this would ensure he finally won Theseus’ favor. Instead he felt worry clench in his hearts when he saw the mirth in the elder Scamander’s eyes. The smirk on his lips was not helping either.

 

“How do I get myself into these situations?” Newt muttered to himself as he tromped along the forest. The dragon egg floating behind him seemed to offer little conversation and he huffed as he continued along.

 He felt slightly guilty about leaving in such a rush but one of his associates had let him know of a dragon that was being held for potion ingredients. Normally he might have come up with a better plan first before barging in so recklessly but there were other factors in play. Namely that he had every indication to believe that the dragon the letter had been regarding was the mother of the egg that Percival had given him.

If that was case the egg was due to hatch in a matter of days and it would significantly improve the baby’s health if it was around its mother. Also if the dragon was in any sort of critical condition she would rally herself to provide for her young and perhaps give him enough time to get her the care she would need.

A small part of himself thought this would be the perfect answering gift to Percival as well so that they could finally end the courtship and join in matrimony. He had a small daydream where he presented the united mother and child to Percival and accepted his hand in marriage for truth this time.

Of course that would mean actually finding the mother first and not being captured himself by the ruffians holding her. He stroked the egg as he settled outside of the camp to watch for a moment.

The men looked like nothing more than hired hands so whoever was in charge didn’t seem to be in the camp itself. That spoke well for Newt’s attempts at freeing her. Most likely the men only knew how to contain her and where to go. They would have little knowledge on how to recapture her and what to do if the plans were delayed. Even if they did know how to imprison her again he didn’t see anyone who had enough magical strength to accomplish it.

He could see the pen that she was being kept in. Much too small for her to expand her wings and obviously designed to keep her in rather than for comfort. He could see the areas on her where the rough material had poked or scratched her. It looked like a cave of thorns rather than a holding pen. He clenched his teeth and got out his book for a bit of paper. He was going to need something of a plan and from the way the camp was looking they were due to start packing up soon. He had a night, if even that, before they would be on the move.

It might be better for him to strike while they were moving but the chaos that would follow might mean the mother would take off and not even realize that he had her egg. She would have scented it already if Newt hadn’t put a scent blocker on himself. Magic didn’t work very well on dragons but the egg wasn’t hatched yet and the spell was on him and had a lingering affect on the egg. He didn’t want her to go into a fury and injure herself more on her wicked cage.

Suddenly it looked like the men got the go ahead that they were waiting for and they started packing up in earnest. Newt muttered as he stowed away his plan. There was nothing for it he was going to have to act now before they moved and caused the dragon even more distress. He was hoping that he could enable her escape without being detected himself. If he could he would draw her away with the scent of her egg and then…somehow…he was going to get her into his case without destroying all the spells that had gone into it and all the creatures inside of it.

 

_Somehow_ …

 

 

Percival was going mad. He had attempted to communicate with Newt using owls as it seemed wizards were fond of but neither had been able to successfully deliver their message. He was due to leave this planet by the afternoon and would not be returning for nearly a fortnight.

He had tried to downplay his concerns in front of Newt’s family, most especially his brother. But now that he was alone in his chambers he was pacing despite himself. His mind was also singularly unhelpful as it recalled every story Newt had told where his adventures had gone awry and he was only saved by luck and ingenuity.

There was a knock at his door and he turned sharply. He had told Sebastian quite clearly that he didn’t want to be disturbed and it was unlike him to not follow his orders exactly.

When he opened the door Sebastian’s expression was drawn but he held out a missive prudently. “Please excuse the interruption your Highness but this was sent with extreme urgency and I thought it pertinent to give it to you at once.”

Percival took the letter and read it over carefully. Then he read it over again. It was brief and straight to the point as all field messages were but it was taking him a moment to come to terms with what he was actually reading.

“Thank you Sebastian I appreciate your discretion as always.”

Sebastian bowed and left his king to collect himself and the door was secured behind him.

Alone in his chambers Percival felt himself experience several emotions at once. All very strong and he wasn’t sure which would win out. Pride. Anger. Concern. Frustration. They were all likely victors as he read the message for a third time.

_Your Highness_

_As instructed we’ve been following the dragon poachers waiting for a chance to free the mother dragon. Yesterday our plans were interrupted by a magiczoologist who released the mother dragon and lured her away. In the following confusion we have lost track of where the mother and the interloper might have gone._

_We await further instructions_

_Your servant_

Understanding came to him at once and Percival knew in an instant what he should do. Newt must have heard about the dragon and had come to the same conclusion that it was the mother of his egg. He would have hurried off at once to save her and he would have given little thought about his own safety as he did so. He rang the bell to summon Sebastian back to him. He was going to cancel his business and attend a far more important matter.

Now he understood why Theseus hadn’t looked too impressed when Percival had stated it changed nothing about the courtship. That had been incorrect to say. It _would_ change the courtship because now Percival realized he was not content to let Newt go into these dangerous situations alone. He had a mate, a soon to be husband. There was no reason for him to be alone as he helped his creatures.

No doubt with the Scamander’s standing and wealth they could have found any number of husbands or wives for Newt if they so choose. Certainly many of them would have been content to stay at home or attend their own business while Newt went running off. Now Percival realized that was a business arrangement not a love match.

What Newt truly needed wasn’t a husband but a partner. He was fully capable of spending the rest of his life alone if he chose but he didn’t need to be alone.

Percival was going to be there with him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading more to come soon this time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
